Whyatt's Bad Dream
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: Whyatt dreams that his brother Jack's guitar strings are broken and Jack thinks it was Whyatt who broke the guitar strings. Find out how Jack Reacts and how the rest of this story unfurls. Rated K Plus for content. Was going to do a T rated version of this but decided against it.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Super Why or the Super Why characters or Super Why paraphernalia.

**The Story:**

As usual, Whyatt Beanstalk comes out from behind a book on a book-shelf and introduces himself.

"Hi," he says, "so glad you're here. It's me, Whyatt!"

Then he pushes a button in the book shelf and a door in the book-shelf opens. Then he enters the door and goes through it taking us with him.

Then he turns around and says to us, "Welcome to Story-Book Village, where all our fairy-tale friends live."

Then as usual, Whyatt's Super-Duper Computer rings. Whyatt pulls it out and looks at it but something doesn't look right.

"Oh no!" he says, "My brother Jack looks upset! I wonder what it is this time."

Whyatt runs to his Beanstalk house, runs inside and upstairs to his brother's room.

"Hey Jack," says Whyatt, "what's wrong?"

Jack turns around with an angry look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asks Jack. "Look at my guitar! My guitar's strings are broken again! And this time I know it was you who did it!"

"Jack," Whyatt says, "it wasn't me. I know I've messed with your things before, but I didn't do it!"

"Yeah right!" Jack says sternly.

"Look," says Whyatt, "I'm sure Baby Joy did it again."

"Whyatt," says Jack, still angered and irritated at his little brother, "Joy is not here!"

"What do you mean she's not here?" Whyatt asks.

"Mom took her early this morning to see the doctor," says Jack, "so there's no way she could have done this. And my door was closed and Joy can't reach the door knob! And if you didn't do this, then who did?!"

"Gee, Jack," says Whyatt, "I don't know."

Jack stands up from his desk chair and walks passed Whyatt and shuts his door.

"Uh, Jack," asks Whyatt, "what are you doing?"

No sooner does Whyatt get his answer when he sees Jack take off his belt from his pants and then turns it into a loop joining both ends together. Then Jack approaches Whyatt.

"Jack No!" shouts Whyatt, putting out the palm of his hand at his brother, knowing what he's about to do to him.

Whyatt then turns around and screams, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-!" and runs.

He first runs towards Jack's desk as Jack is chasing him and then loops around and tries to run to the door. But just before Whyatt can reach the door knob, Jack grabs him.

"Gotcha!" Jack says to Whyatt.

Jack then lifts Whyatt off his feet and takes him towards his desk.

Whyatt pleads, "Jack, no, please don't! I didn't break your guitar strings!"

"You're wasting your breath, Whyatt," Jack says, "I don't believe you!"

Jack then sits down on his chair and lays Whyatt on his laps. Jack holds Whyatt down by the back of his neck with one hand, swings his belt with his other and starts lashing Whyatt on his rear end as hard as he can. Whyatt screams and cries and wails.

Whyatt screams when he wakes up and sits up quickly on his bed. He then pants. It's the middle of the night. Then Whyatt hears his bedroom door open.

"Ahhh!" Whyatt panics.

"Whyatt?" says a female voice.  
It's his mother who opens the door and then turns Whyatt's bedroom light on. Mrs. Beanstalk and Mr. Beanstalk then come into Whyatt's room and come to him.

"Are you okay Whyatt?" asks Mrs. Beanstalk. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes I did, Mom and Dad," answers Whyatt. "It was scary."

Just then, Jack, who is a bit tired comes and enters Whyatt's room.

"What's going on here?" he asks.

"Ahhh!" Whyatt screams and quickly hides under his bed covers when he sees Jack.

"Whyatt?" asks Jack.

"Whyatt just had a nightmare," Mr. Beanstalk says to him.

"It's okay Whyatt," says Jack, "come on out, I'm not going to hurt you."

Whyatt slowly gets himself out of hiding.

When Whyatt can be seen by Jack, Jack asks him, "Are you okay little brother? Is something wrong?"

"Jack," says Whyatt to him, "you won't believe this. I dreamt your guitar strings were broken and you not only accused me of breaking your strings, you even spanked me."

"I spanked you?" Jack asks him.

Whyatt nods his head as tears fall down his eyes.

Jack then comes and sits next to his little brother.

"I'm sorry you had that dream," Jack says, "but it's over now, it was only a dream."

"I know," says Whyatt, but it was still terrible."

"I know, Bro," says Whyatt, "but, though I do get mad at you sometimes, you know I would never spank you. In fact, I can't do that, I'm not allowed to, or else Mom and Dad here would spank me, or give some other kind of punishment to me."

"We sure would," says Mrs. Beanstalk.

"And besides Why," says Jack, "I know it wasn't you who broke my guitar strings, I know it was Joy who did it."

As Whyatt continues to cry, Jack rubs his back and then Whyatt and Jack hug each other.

"It's gonna be alright little brother," Jack says, "and again, I'm sorry this happened to you and I'm sorry again for blaming you for breaking my guitar strings."

"That's okay, Jack," says Whyatt.

"Here," says Mr. Beanstalk, "Let me go make you some hot chocolate. That will make you feel better."

"Can you please add marshmallows to it?" Whyatt requests.

"I sure will," Mr. Beanstalk answers.

And he goes out to make the hot chocolate. Jack and Mrs. Beanstalk stay with Whyatt until Mr. Beanstalk comes back with the hot chocolate.

When he comes back and gives Whyatt the hot chocolate, he tells him, "Be careful Whyatt, don't burn yourself."

"Thanks Dad," says Whyatt.

And he blows into and sips the hot chocolate.

"Tastes good!" Whyatt says, "thank you again."

"You're welcome," says Mr. Beanstalk.

"Feeling better now, Whyatt," asks Mrs. Beanstalk.

"Yes, Mom," he says, "I am."

"Well, I'm going back to bed now," says Mr. Beanstalk.

"So am I," says Mrs. Beanstalk.

"I better get back to bed too," says Jack.

"Want me to leave the light on, Whyatt?" asks Mr. Beanstalk.

"No, that's alright," says Whyatt, "I'll turn on my lamp on my night-stand."

And he does.

"Okay, Honey," says Mrs. Beanstalk, "Good night. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Mom," says Whyatt.

Mrs. Beanstalk turns off the light and shuts Whyatt's door. Whyatt then finishes his hot chocolate, nibbles on the marshmallow, turns off his lamp and goes back to sleep.

The End

**Author's Notes:** This idea came from two things: the Super Why episode "Goldilocks and the Three Bears: The Mystery," in which Jack found his broken guitar string and blamed Whyatt for it; and the fact that Michael Jackson's brother Tito played with his father Joseph's guitar and when Joseph played it, his string broken and he later spanked Tito for it. So I combined these two events but decided to make it a nightmare Whyatt was having.

Jack does seem like a nice person, but he does seem to get upset very easily and can seem like a scary guy, at least to me. And I'm wondering if there have ever been times Jack bullied Whyatt, or maybe not bullied but played around with him, horse-played with him, picked on him, or teased him around. Then again, I'm sure Whyatt and Jack had fun together at times.

Honestly, I was going to have Jack pull down Whyatt's pants and spank him, but I decided that was a bit too graphic, so I left it out wrote it the way I did.

One thing's for sure though, though I like Jack, he is my most favorite character on Super Why believe it or not, but I'm real glad I'm not Whyatt! Especially if I was to have a nightmare like that about Jack and Jack is bigger and most likely stronger than Whyatt. Plus, I know what it's like to be spanked and honestly if I had kids, which I don't and won't, I would never spank them. Of course I'd still punish them if it was warranted, but I would never spank a child even if he deserved it.

One more thing about Jack, he is better than other older brothers I've seen on other cartoons.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
